willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Petr Costravalos
History Much of Petr's early life is unknown. At 25, Petr was employed by Frost to carry out her revenge on the Doctor. He first met Conner Bennet on the Asteroid Bazaar, where he gave him a watch which contained a tracking device. (DW: Spirits of the Past, Black and Gold) He saved Conner after he fell from the Statue of Liberty, and took him to the Taj Mahal where a portal back to Vesualas was held. He hinted to Conner about how to save the universe (by killing the celebrities which provided food for the Ghosts), which Conner did. (DW: Spirits of the Past) He next tracked the Doctor down, and arrived in the village of Farringham a week before the TARDIS. He reanimated the Scarecrows, and used Crows to do his bidding. He captured Georgia Bell and began her transformation into a tree, and gave the Doctor the beverage that would turn him evil. Petr was defeated when Conner and Joan Redfern persuaded the Doctor to remember who he was, and the Scarecrows were burnt after Conner set fire to the barn he had lured them into. (DW: A Study in the Straw) He then took up a position as a Guard on the TimeSpan ship, and rescued Conner from dying on the Spidership. He waited for the Doctor to arrive, and had an encounter with the Abzorbaloff. He teleported away when Conner spotted him. (DW: TimeSpan) Using a second tracking device he had placed on the TARDIS, Petr followed the Doctor to Norway in 1925, where he spied on Georgia through the shadows. (DW: Angels and Demons) Frost doubted his competence, assigning Pippa Blackwell to assist him. Initially wary of Pippa, Petr sent her undercover in a 1945 Hospital. He travelled alone to the 32nd Century, where he was purposefully captured by Triss Crask. He waited for the Doctor, and after a confrontation, Petr teleported to 1945, where he was locked in a room with Georgia. He then told her his name and how he met Conner. When the Gold attacked and killed Matron Readington, he vowed nobody else would die, and that they would escape. They made it out of the hospital, where the Gold attacked again. It was shot through the head by Pippa, and the two made their escape. (DW: Fragmented/ Black and Gold) In 3999 he appeared to Korena Hashimoto with instructions to go undercover and get to know the Doctor, which she refused to do. She did however, become a companion on her own terms. (DW: Hide and Seek) He then appeared by the TARDIS after it had exploded, and featured in a dream of Conner Bennet's enforced personality John Bennet. (DW: Neurosis) Shortly after this, he and Pippa were trapped in a time loop on Captain Octofrank of the Octopli's spaceship. (DW: Into Oblivion) Kate Lipsett tried to contact Petr when the Earth was in danger from Dux Ducis, but he did not reply. He did, however, appear two months later, when he took Beth Grant in for questioning. (DW: Christmas Bells) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, Petr was hired by Frost, but sacked when the Doctor was killed under the Thames. He was permanently hired once again when Rose Tyler and Donna fixed the timeline. (DW: Turn Left) Costravalos, Petr